The Ballad of Roy Draga
The Ballad of Roy Draga was a live roleplay involving Griffin Productions, LeonidasTheEevee, The Lone Pony, MicSet, and a few others played on a pony RP Garry's Mod server on Steam. Though the story itself is immensly long, the start of the "Production-verse" does not happen until Moondance (Griffin Production's pony body) meets Roy Draga (LeonidasTheEevee). Draga had just lost his friend Nightshade to the Reborn Holder of Salvation (See The "Bad Guys"). Sending Ultimate Pony with Draga to help uncover a case he and Nightshade had been working on, Moondance alerted Griffin Productions to the plight of Equestria. The case was the Cloudsdale Rainbow Factory was plotting to use Princess Celestia's immortal body to produce infinite spectra for their rainbows, thus eliminating the need to kill hundreds of fillies. Many entities were attached to this case such as Slenderman & Slendermane, Dr. Atmosphere, Wooden Toaster/Glaze, Molestia, Discord, and even Lucifer (The Devil) himself. Learning from the very first rainbow factory on Castle Hill, Draga discovered that Dr. Atmosphere, Wooden Toaster, and Rainbow Dash even, had been forced into serving the factory by Slenderman. Atmosphere lost his daughter. Toaster lost her natural voice (gaining a her current one she is known for in the music industry). Dash joined so Slenderman would stop brutalizing her friend in front of her. As time went on, each individual Slenderman "employed" went a little nuts. Atmosphere became obssessed with factory production being at it's most optimum; experimenting on several young fillies with strange qualities, Draga having been one of them. Toaster became depressed, and went a bit mad. She was still high ranking at the factory though with the backing of her friend, BronyDanceParty, who later ended up being killed by his own machine in the factory when H8_Seed escaped. Dash was the CEO. She had a bit of a psychotic edge added to her already brash personality. To be honest, however, she was the better of the three, as she was still able to live a "normal" life, and conceal her madness inside Ponyville's borders. With all the info gathered, Draga and Ultimate Pony set out to free Celestia. It is assumed that they succeeded as Celestia still rules over Equestria, but it is uncertain how it happened, as the roleplay came to a sad and abrupt halt when Griffin Productions and Moondance disappeared for awhile. Where they went is also unknown, and when they returned they never divulged anything. It is also unknown as to the fate of Ultimate Pony, as this is his only appearance in the series so far. The Rainbow Factory in Cloudsdale is still active, but Rainbow Dash no longer runs it. It is unknown wht currently goes on inside those walls. Draga continued his adventures after this, seperate from Griffin Productions, but the two managed to stay in touch over a network invented by Gabe Newell called Steam Chat. Starring *Griffin Productions (in Moondance form) *LeonidasTheEevee (Roy Draga) *The Lone Pony *MicSet *Dr. Atmosphere *Wooden Toaster/Glaze *Slenderman *Slendermane *Reborn Holder of Salvation *Holder of The End *Holder of Eternity *Jeff the Killer (mentioned) *Lucifer (never seen, but mentioned heavily) *Discord *Molestia *Rainbow Dash *Ultimate Pony *Nightshade "Creepony" Slasher *Zalgo (mentioned) *Derpy Hooves *Applengineer *Doctor Hooves (briefly) *Video Tape (very beginning) *Dark Vinyl Scratch *Invader Category:Episodes Category:Roleplay